


After the Storm

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver's musings after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

He sits all alone on the riverbank and watches the aftermath from afar. He ran, the noise and the confusion and the horrors filling the streets making his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. 

He had thought he was making the right choice, joining the Order. He could keep his family safe, influence people and stop the mindless violence. But it didn't turn out that way. So he ran. And now he couldn't go back. 

As the night falls and the rain slows down to a barely-there drizzle and the smoke starts to clear he finally gets up. He is wet and cold, stiff from sitting in one place too long but none of that matters. He cannot go back so he must go forward, find his brother and beg for his forgiveness. 

His new-found resolution makes him stand up tall and square his shoulders against the chilly wind. He straps his sword onto his back and sets out. He has no idea where to start looking but it doesn't matter, he will find the way.   
He must.


End file.
